Crush
by Ichaichinomiya
Summary: Sakura tahu kalau pernikahan itu sesuatu yang serius. Tapi, apa iya, Shikamaru mencintainya? (Sekuel Accidentally Engaged) Enjoy :)


Crush : Ichaichinomiya

Naruto: Masashi Kishimoto

 **Sakura tahu kalau pernikahan itu sesuatu yang serius. Tapi, apa iya, Shikamaru mencintainya?**

 **(Sekuel Accidentally Engaged)**

 **Enjoy**

Sakura memutuskan melangkah ke arah meja yang sudah diduduki Shikamaru. Beruntung pria itu sudah mengambilkan makanan untuknya hingga ia tak perlu lagi mengantri meja prasmanan. Bukan main, seharian berkutat menjadi _bridesmaid_ sanggup membuatnya seperti tak makan sebulan. Lapar berat.

"Pelan-pelan saja makannya." Tegur Shikamaru.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai respon namun tetap lahap menyantap supnya. Suasana _ballroom_ sudah mulai sepi sejak Ino melemparkan buket bunga. Orang-orang yang bertahan diruangan ini hanya sahabat dekat Ino dan Sai, menunggu pasangan suami istri itu mentraktir minum di bar Tuck &Patti's yang berada di lantai atas.

"Kamu lapar betul rupanya?"

"Sangat!" Sakura mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu. Memamerkan cengiran lebarnya. "Aku harus berterimakasih padamu atas makanan ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk kecil. "Sama-sama." Katanya dengan nada datar. Ia kembali sibuk mengangkat gelasnya dan mengamati sekitar. Padahal menurut Sakura tak ada hal menarik lagi yang bisa dilihat karena tim WO hotel sudah mengangkut dan membersihkan sebagian barang-barang.

Karin mendekati mereka dengan setengah berteriak. "Yuk cabut!" Gadis Uzumaki itu benar-benar tampil bak _party girl._ _Tube_ dress ungu yang melekat di badan dan rok ketat dengan belahan tinggi. Dia amat sangat seksi. Sakura jadi merasa khawatir tiba-tiba. Seingatnya, Kakashi sering melempar pandangan ke arah Karin tadi.

Apa iya kakaknya tertarik dengan Karin?

 _Well,_ jika memang benar begitu Sakura tidak mempermasalahkan. Sejauh ia mengenal Karin ia tahu Karin orang yang baik dan menyenangkan, walaupun penampilannya sedikit liar dari luar.

"Nanti kita jadi adu mabuk, Sakura?" Karin duduk disebelah Sakura. Berkata santai untuk membuka percakapan. Namun pelototan garang dari Shikamaru, pria yang ia kenali sebagai tunangan Sakura membuatnya kelabakan. "Uhm sepertinya ada yang memanggilku barusan. Aku pergi ke sana ya!"

Karin terbirit keluar. Kepergiannya ditatap Sakura penuh tanya. Gadis itu melewatkan momen saat Shikamaru melotot karena ia sibuk dengan minumannya.

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanyanya pada Shikamaru. Namun bukannya menjawab, pria itu justru berdiri dan menuntunnya keluar ruangan. Sakura yang sudah hafal tabiat Shikamaru tak mempertanyakan lagi. Sudah jelas pria itu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang menurutnya tak berbobot.

"Aku tidak melarangmu minum. Aku hanya memberi toleransi dua gelas alkohol kadar paling rendah." Tegas Shikamaru saat mereka berada di dalam lift. Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. Gadis itu baru akan mengajukan banding kala Shikamaru berkata dengan nada yang tak bisa dibantah. "Aku serius Sakura."

 _Aku tak yakin bisa menahan diriku sekali lagi jika melihatmu mabuk._

* * *

Tuck&Patti's cukup lenggang. Ino benar-benar memesan seluruh tempat. Hanya ada beberapa kursi yang terisi. Mungkin mereka kerabat Sai atau rekan kerjanya di penerbit. Beberapa wajah yang dikenal baik oleh Sakura tengah menyebar dengan paras kesetanan. Siapa _sih_ yang tidak histeris masuk ke dalam bar dengan iming-iming minuman gratis?

Karin ikut blingsatan. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sakura ikut-ikutan menyeret Shikamaru menuju mereka.

"Hai Hinata."

Sejurus kemudian hanya tinggal dua pria yang berada dalam meja itu. Karin, Sakura dan Hinata pergi mencari kroni-kroninya yang lain. Alasannya ingin mengobrol ala cewek, tapi Shikamaru yakin mereka hanya ingin bergosip saja. Ia mengizinkan Sakura pergi dalam pengawasan Hinata karena Shikamaru tahu gadis Hyuuga itu bisa diandalkan.

Dua gelas _lemon_ _squash_ tergeletak di meja begitu saja. Naruto meratapi minumannya dengan wajah nelangsa. "Kupikir aku bisa mabuk sepuasnya." Katanya sendu

"Jangan bodoh," Shikamaru melirik Naruto bosan. "Kau harus menyetir dan mengantar kekasihmu, Hinata dalam keadaan utuh."

"Ugh. Pesta sialan!" Naruto merutuk sebal.

* * *

Pestanya berjalan seperti yang Ino inginkan. Orang-orang yang datang tertawa bahagia, sesekali melemparkan ucapan selamat berbahagia dan Ino menerimanya dengan suka cita. Walaupun beberapa kali hidungnya berkerut karena nafas orang-orang yang mabuk.

Suaminya, Sai sedang berbicara dengan agensinya. Ino yang tidak tertarik memilih pergi dan mencari sahabatnya. Matanya menelisik tiap sudut. Mencari sosok berambut merah muda.

Ia menemukannya di sudut. Dekat dengan toilet.

"Aha! _I got you!"_

Karin mendekap Ino dengan heboh. Walaupun tingkah gadis berambut merah menyala seperti bara itu seperti orang mabuk, cara bicaranya masih teratur. Ia sudah menegak dua gelas margarita dan akan terus tambah. "Selamat ya, nyonya Shimura!"

"Yaps. Trims Karin," Ino mendudukkan dirinya ditengah-tengah Sakura dan Tenten. Membuat Tenten mengeluh keras dan menggeser duduknya dengan terpaksa. "Kapan kau akan menyusulku Sakura?"

"Perlu kau tahu, _pig_ aku mendengar pertanyaan itu ribuan kali hari ini."

Tenten terkikik geli. "Wajar mereka bertanya begitu. Kau kan calon nyonya Nara."

Tidak perlu diingatkan juga Sakura tahu cepat atau lambat dia akan menikah dengan Shikamaru. Namun ada beberapa hal yang membuatnya ragu untuk berjalan menuju tahap itu. Pertunangan antara dirinya dan Shikamaru, ikatan yang menjalin mereka, terjadi secara mendadak.

"Ada apa?" Hinata yang menyadari wajah kusut Sakura bertanya cemas. Tak kunjung mendapat jawaban iris lavendernya beralih pada Ino dan Tenten. Dan gelengan kepala dari keduanya sama sekali tidak membantu.

"Cerita saja Sakura. Jangan dipendam sendiri." Tenten mengusap lembut pundak Sakura yang sedikit terbuka karena model gaun yang dikenakannya.

Akhirnya Sakura mulai menceritakan keresahan yang melandanya. Dimulai tentang angannya saat masih belia. Keinginannya untuk menikah dengan orang yang ia cintai dan juga mencintainya, dan keresahannya pada Shikamaru.

Pria bertindik itu—walaupun Sakura mengenalnya cukup lama, dan ia tahu Shikamaru adalah pria baik—tidak, atau belum mencintainya.

Walaupun sebenarnya Sakura juga belum berada di tahap mencintai, tapi dia yakin dengan janji yang disebut Shikamaru kala itu di apartemen Ino bukan janji main-main.

 _"_ _Aku janji tak akan menjadi pria brengsek untukmu. Saat aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersama, maka itu berarti bersama untuk selamanya"_

Dan ia tahu Shikamaru selalu menepati janjinya. Terbukti dengan perubahan sikapnya yang… _yeah_ tidak bisa dibilang romantis sih. Tapi pria itu jadi lebih manis.

"Jadi ini karena cinta?" Tebak Ino tepat sasaran.

"Ada yang mengatakan padaku kalau pernikahan adalah komitmen bersama untuk saling mencintai kondisi apapun dan tanpa tanggal kadaluwarsa" Sakura meneguk minumannya dengan tampang merana. "Aku tidak memiliki cukup keyakinan untuk berada dalam tahapan saling mencintai itu. Jadi, kupikir pernikahanku akan terjadi dalam dua atau tiga tahun lagi."

" _Hell! No!_ itu kelamaan!" Tenten memekik secara mengejutkan. Membuat Hinata yang berada disebelahnya terlonjak kaget.

" _Let me tell you this, dear,_ " Gadis blasteran Cina-Jepang itu memandang Sakura dengan serius. Ia mendekatkan dirinya pada Sakura. " _ **Jangan lupa, kita tak harus memulainya dari mencintai lalu memiliki. Kita juga bisa memulainya dari memiliki, lantas mencintai. Toh, yang saling mencintai belum tentu bisa saling memiliki. Toh seharusnya, mencintai apa yang sudah kita miliki jauh lebih mudah daripada memiliki apa yang kita cintai."**_

Sakura tersentak. Tiba-tiba saja ia beban yang mengapitnya terasa terangkat, semuanya menjadi ringan dan jelas. Ia meresapi setiap petuah Tenten, membenarkan dan menerima.

Sakura pernah ada di titik yang disebut-sebut Tenten memiliki apa yang kita cintai. Saat itu ia masih belia dan mengejar cinta pria idola satu sekolah, Uchiha Sasuke. Namun yang terjadi adalah persahabatan mereka menjadi berantakan dan ia merasakan sakit hati yang parah untuk pertama kalinya.

Dan kali ini, mungkin benar takdirnya. Memulai dari memiliki, lantas mencintai.

Ia sudah memiliki Shikamaru. Dan kali ini bertekad menumbuhkan cinta pada pria itu dan membuat pria itu juga mencintainya.

"Kata-katamu bagus sekali. Trims Tenten!" Sakura menghadiahkan Tenten senyuman terlebar yang ia miliki. Tenten membalasnya dengan elusan di kepalanya.

"Senang bisa membantu."

* * *

Pukul sebelas malam. Shikamaru bergegas mencari Sakura dan membawa tunangannya pulang. Namun belum satu menit ia mencari, Sakura sudah menghampirinya duluan.

"Pulang yuk." Ajaknya dengan nada manja. Shikamaru berpikir kemungkinan gadis itu mabuk, jadi untuk memastikan ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Meneliti wajah merona gadis itu. Ia mengendus mencari aroma alkohol, tapi Sakura steril dari minuman laknat itu. Aroma gadis itu masih sama: campuran vanilla dan chery.

"Apa kau berniat menciumku?" gadis dihadapannya mengedip gugup.

Shikamaru tak bisa menahan seringainya muncul, "Kau mau?"

Dan lagi, Tanpa perlu mendengar jawaban Sakura Shikamaru mengecup bibir lembut gadis itu. Ciuman yang membuat Sakura merasa menjadi seorang gadis paling beruntung. Saat mereka mengambil jeda untuk bernafas Shikamaru membisikkan kalimat yang membuat Sakura nyaris melayang.

" _ **Aku menyayangimu, Sakura."**_

* * *

 **::FIN::**

" _ **Sebuah hubungan tidak ditentukan dari seberapa dekat atau lama kita memulainya. Tapi dari seberapa kuat kita mempertahankannya sampai akhir**_

 **A/N:**

 **Trimakasih banyak sudah membaca Accidentally Engaged. Nih sekuelnya aku buatin karna aku sendiri juga merasa kurang greget sama cerita yang aku buat sendiri (nahloh?)**

 **Kali ini oneshoot aja ya! Semoga cerita ini menghibur.**

 **Kritik dan saran ditunggu.**

 **-Ichaichinomiya-**

 **7 Februari 2017: 11.57**


End file.
